Beyond Normandy: Assigment Berlin/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Ach, pierwszoosobowe strzelanki drugo wojenne. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu eksploatowane przez znamienite i wiodące prym ogromne studia, nagle po rozwinięciu nowych technologii, kolejnych generacji konsol oraz wreszcie samej militarii, odeszły do lamusa. I może zdarzały się mniejsze studia, które chciały przywrócić im dawną świetność, ale niestety ich tytuły znikały niedługo po premierze za zasłoną niedoskonałości. W sumie, to nawet w mojej serii ten gatunek został odepchnięty na dalszy plan za sprawą walk z konwojami terrorystów w aż trzech gier taktycznych oraz wreszcie przygody w wyspie pelikanów, przez co ostatni raz zetknąłem się z drugą wojną dokładnie dwadzieścia epizodów temu. Dzisiaj więc postanowiłem nadrobić zaległości i zapoznać Was z kolejną produkcją, której nawet ortodoksyjni masochiści nie chcieliby dotykać, i która to została nadgryziona przez ząb czasu, już gdy wyszła na świat. Co nam zaprezentuje ten twór w dziedzinie chujowości? I czy zdoła pokonać istnych mistrzów w tej kategorii? Tak więc nie przedłużając, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Beyond Normandy: Assigment Berlin, czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu poza Normandią cesja Berlina, została wydana piętnastego lutego 2004 roku, za pośrednictwem cenionego na całym globie valusoft, który był tematem przewodnim na ustach wszystkich dzięki takim rewelacyjnym cudeńkom elektronicznej rozgrywki, jak chociażby navi cities, weapons of mass destrcution, kantry dżastys, czy też super stunt spectacular. Z kolei producentem było sprołing ineractive media, których to dzisiejszy twór był debiutem na rynku growym. Co ciekawe jednak, ludzie odpowiedzialni za poza Normandią, w dalszych latach swojej działalności wyprodukowali takie produkcje jak chociażby torque savuge roads, zwane również jako jakt, kersyd małtens na pecety oraz nintendo wii, oraz co zaskakujące, naprawdę przyzwoitą grę przygodową osadzoną w podobnym przedziale czasowych co ich pierwszy fps. Jakim cudem więc tak katastrofalnie polegli? Czy to był brak doświadczenia? Niski budżet? Inne standardy? A może po prostu brak umiejętności w tworzeniu pierwszoosobowych shooterów? Odpowiedzi na to pytanie zapewne nie dostaniemy. Co jednak dostaniemy z pewnością, to hektolitry stężonego szamba wypływającego z ekranu naszych monitorów. Mało tego, nawet sama okładka od razu mówi nam, z jakim syfem mamy do czynienia. Tak czy inaczej, zanim odkryjemy jak katastrofalnym fiaskiem jest dzisiejszy produkt, sprawdźmy, czy ktokolwiek w Internecie był w stanie ocenić te ścierwo. Jak przystało na kupę epickich rozmiarów, jedyną notą jaka widnieje w całej sieci, jest ta od niezawodnego rosyjskiego serwisu absolut games. Ów produkt pod obszernym artykułem, otrzymał całe 20 procent. Czy naprawdę jest tak źle? Tradycyjnie swoje wywody zacznę od meni głównego, które jak żadne inne raczy nas prawdziwą chujnią już na starcie. Bowiem gdy tylko przeminą logotypy twórców odpowiedzialnych za to pokraczne bajoro, oraz tego samej gry, przed naszymi oczami ukazuje się, no właśnie. Jakaś metaliczna skrzynia lub ściana, której lata świetności już dawno minęły, łańcuchy które również zostały pokryte korozją, jakieś inne upitolone śrubki i inne dziury, a na samym czubku tego gównianego tortu brak samej nazwy gry. No ja Jenie, czy nie dało się tego bardziej spierdolić? Nawet takie majstersztyki jak snajper sztuka zwyciężania czy nawet war soldier potrafiły chociaż oddać chociaż fragment atmosfery danego miejsca, a tutaj? Zapewne w ekranie tytułowym wyścigów konnych, ci geniusze umieściliby zbliżenie na aluminium z którego wykonano podkowy. Prócz tego, same ustawienia również trzepią beret. Możemy więc zmienić więc jakość grafiki na trzy unikatowe opcje, które wycisną ostatnie soki z waszych kart graficznych, rozdzielczość na bebechy możliwe, głośność efektów dźwiękowych i muzyki, klawiszologię, oraz myszkę ze zwykłej na odwróconą. Tak, nie oś igrek czy iks, a całą mysz. No po prostu aż mi się wywróciły flaki na lewą stronę. Ale dobra, to przecież tylko główny ekran, a przecież chodzi tutaj przede wszystkim o bebechy, czyli de facto samo mięso. Fabuła jest tak zaskakująco niedorzeczna i pełna dziur, których nie powstydził się ser Szwajcarki, że z powodzeniem pożera nam resztki szarych komórek. W tytule wcielamy się w pewnego komandosa, oczywiście bez imienia i nazwiska, który zostaje zesłany do Niemiec, by zlikwidować jednego z liderów nazistów, ober Sturm firera Hartmana. Niestety ciche przemknięcie do bazy wroga zakończyło się klapą, gdyż samolot transportowy którym mieliśmy się tam dostać, trafia pocisk artylerii przeciwlotniczej, a naszego wojaka szlag. Zmuszeni zaistniałą sytuacją wyskakujemy ze stalowego ptaka, by jako zielona strzałka wylądować wreszcie gdzieś na środku okupowanej przez hitlerowców wsi. I wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, wysyłamy do krainy wiecznych łowów dziesiątki najeźdźców, przebijamy się przez lasy i docieramy do aliantów, za którymi mieliśmy się udać. Jednak gdy tylko znajdziemy się wśród swoich, nagle jak za pociągnięciem magicznej różdżki, trafiamy do czerwonych, gdzie generał dzierżący czapę z charakterystyczną gwiazdą, paralitycznymi ruchami swoich łapsk daje nam zadanie wybicia w pień całej zgrai Niemców. Co się stało z naszymi? Czyżby kacap wsunął ich ze smakiem, a może rozproszyli się kurwa w powietrzu? I właściwie tak jest co krok. Rozumiem, że chcieliście pokazać jakieś zróżnicowanie, czy wplątać misje w różnych stronach konfliktu, ale niech to chociaż ma sens czy nawet jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie. Rozgrywka jaką zaserwowali nam projektanci, to do bólu schematyczna i typowa strzelanina z pierwszej osoby. W każdej z dziesięciu misji lądujemy w jakiejś starodawne wiosce lub nieco bardziej obfitej w gruz mieścinie, a naszym celem jest przejście z punktu startowego do końca mapy, przy okazji posyłając do piachu dziesiątki wrogich jednostek. Czy innymi słowy dojść po trupach do celu, bez krzty jakiejkolwiek logiki. I racja, w jednym poziomie otrzymujemy dosłowny rozkaz wyeliminowania niemców od Iwana, a bardziej szanujący się masochiści odkopaliby sedno z odpraw z ekranów ładowania, ale i tak jedyne co faktycznie robimy, to prucie z gnatów i śmiganie do przodu. Jednak dla tak wybrednych jak ja, programiści postanowili zaopatrzyć swój produkt w trochę urozmaiceń, dzięki czemu w przerwach między wysyłaniem nazistów na tamten świat, a to kierujemy tor lotu spadochronu, a to strzelamy na działku tanka lub też maszyny eliminujemy agresorów, a to przy pomocy rozmaitych wyrzutni rakiet czy też samych granatów, dewastujemy kolejno nadjeżdżające Tygrysy nieprzyjaciela. I szczerze powiedziawszy, gdyby nie te pojawiające się tu i tam znaczki, zapewnie z nudów obśliniłbym całe biurko wraz z klawiaturą. Misje to istna tragedia w pięciu aktach. Po wylądowaniu poza strefie zrzutu w etapie pierwszym i późniejszym wyczyszczeniu Niemców w drugim, nagle trafiamy do obozu rosyjskiego, gdzie pod wodzą towarzysza z iście makaronowymi kończynami, dostajemy rozkaz położenia trupem mięsa armatniego w postaci złowrogo nastawionych nazistów z szop, łąk i innych pagórków. Gdy ubijemy wystarczającą ilość sztuk, powracamy do naszej bazy i znowu, podziwiając iście pokraczne paralityczne ruchy naszego szefa i w dodatku wręcz bliźniaczo podobne, tym razem trafimy na pole minowe by zrobić agresorom z dupy jesień średniowiecza. Po wejściu do terenu namiotowego po raz już kolejny, trafiamy wreszcie na inne wody, gdzie tym razem jako operator karabinu maszynowego na czołgu, którego pas amunicji zapewne sięga do gąsienicy naszego potwora, musimy, a jakże, zdziesiątkować posiłki wroga. Warto zauważyć odwołanie się do faktów historycznych, gdyż gąsienica naszego czołgu bez względu na szybkość całego wehikułu, nadal pozostaje w niezmienionym tempie. Po pozytywnym wykonaniu zadania nasz pojazd pancerny rozpływa się w powietrzu, a sami znajdujemy się w zupełnie nieznanym nam miejscu, pełnym drzew, mostów i ruin, które prowadzą nas do kolejnej kobyły na której posadzimy dupala. Bowiem w misji szóstej stajemy za sterami dżipa, którym to będziemy przemierzać przez cały ten poziom. Co zaskakujące, jazda na kuzaja sprawuje się nad wyraz dobrze, jednakże same pozycje postaci po wbiciu się w maskę, przyprawiają o prawdziwe dreszcze. Zamierają bowiem w miejscu jak jebnięci piorunem, i po prostu, wprasowują się w drogę. No trzymajcie mnie bo nie wyrobię. Jednak na tym nie koniec, bowiem w misji kolejnej trafiały już do Berlina, a dokładniej do zrujnowanego budynku, z którego atakują nas kolejno tank, ciężarówka i kolejne trzy czołgi. I może bym się tego nie czepiał, gdyby nie fakt, że przeskakujemy więc przez cały budynek jak jakieś pierdolone kangury, by nie zostać smaganym przez nie w dupę. Prędkość wypluwania pocisku w tych maszyneriach jest tak ogromna, że przy nich prawdziwe Tygrysy to kurwa kulejący emeryci. Po tej ciężkiej przeprawie trafiamy już do samego centrum miasta, gdzie likwidujemy klony wysłanników Hitlera na stacji kolejowej, spotykamy się z aliantami, które to kończy się wysłaniem do zupełnie innej części grodu bez wsparcia, oraz wreszcie dotarciem do największego budynku w okolicy, z którego dachu wykańczamy Hartmana. Jeśli chodzi jednak o bronie, to deweloperzy zaoferowali nam dosyć pokaźny arsenał jak na produkcję z klasy ż. Od pistoletów pokroju colta m 1911, parabellum i rewolweru Nagant, pistoletów maszynowych takich jak tomi, pepesza i mp 4-, aż po chociażby karabiny powtarzalne kar 98 k, m 1 garand i gewehr 12, te maszynowe jak m gr 52 i dp 28, czy nawet sprzęty bardziej specjalistyczne, jak bazooka, granat ręczny limonka a kończąc na still hand granate. Mimo jednak tak pokaźnej gamy uzbrojenia, same pukawki nie mają mocy, przez co strzela się nimi jak bobami z nosa. Prócz tego, nasz wojskowy zapewnie ma ręce ze stali, gdyż mimo lekkiego pląsania naszych gnatów, one same nawet przy wystrzeleniu całej serii, nie zmienią toru lotu nawet o cal. Nie wspominając jeszcze o tym, że same wyglądają jak poturbowane. Em pe czterdziestką zapewne ktoś pieczołowicie przybijał gwózdki na wieży eiffla przed oddaniem na pole walki. Inteligencja przeciwników jest na tak niewyobrażalnie niskim poziomie, że otwieracz do puszek mógłby ich o życiu wiele nauczyć. Bowiem ich wysokorozwinięta strategia, wyćwiczone co do milimetra, polega głównie na staniu w miejscu lub ewentualnym przykucnięciu w jednej pozycji jak słup soli z balasami fekaliów w gatkach, i napierdalaniu kul z, najwyraźniej swoich garbów, bo właśnie stamtąd miejsca wyłaniają się kule wraz z charakterystycznym ogniem. Owszem, czasem na polu minowym czy za innym węgłem znajdą się wyjątki od tej reguły, ale prędko po tym jak ruszą z kopyta, a to trafiają na ajdika, a to na przydrożną wybuchającą beczkę. Jednak mimo ruchliwości na miarę bazyliszka, sami oponenci zaskakują swoją skrupulatną celnością. Stojąc bowiem jak jebane posągi mogą strzelić nam prosto między oczy zarówno gdy znajdziemy się od nich milę, zarówno gdy schowamy się za jakimś budynkiem, a nawet gdy znajdziemy się tuż za ich barami. Jednakże to co naprawdę przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie, to poziom wnikliwości naszych kamratów. O ile nasi alianci zjawiają się jedynie nie końcu dwóch etapów, więc nie mogą nam nic wskórać, to zachowanie moskali woła o pomstę do nieba. Siedzą jak na tureckim kazaniu w swojej bazie i nawet nie drgną by nam pomóc gdy tylko wróg trafi na nasze terytorium. Co ciekawe jednak, gdy tylko postrzelimy jakiegokolwiek kompan, ten natychmiastowo odwraca się w naszą stronę już nigdy nie zdejmuje z nas wzroku. I to ani przez kurwa moment. Projekt poziomu to taki majstersztyk, że musiał nad nim dłubać sam mistrz wzornictwa, wizażu oraz istnego spierdolizmu. Gdyż nie jest to typowa liniowość z korytarzowością na czele. O nie. To istna linearność jak po linijce, obfita w hektary pustkowi, oraz niewiele mniejszych z gruba ciosanych balasów. Przykładowo, w jednej z pierwszych misji, trafiamy do jakiejś dziury gdzieś nieopodal Berlina, gdzie postawionych zostało osiem chałup na krzyż, jakieś walnięte drzewo oraz krzaki i płoty których nasz osiłek nie zdoła przeszkodzić. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego gdy nie fakt, że gdzieś na końcu tej wioski znajduje się prosta dróżka otoczona lasem, a dokładniej kilkoma skopiowanymi co krok drzewami i krzakami, które to prowadzą nas ponownie do osady i których to monstrualne cienie nie kończą się przy finiszu. W piątej z kolei dostajemy przebitkę jakichś skał i innych gór, drzewek i mostu, zwieńczoną skąpanym w słońcu miastem w ruinie. W siódmym natomiast otrzymujemy już etap w kartonowym pudle z otworami na świat, a z kolei w następnych niesamowity pokaz kunsztu pokroju kwadratowej dzielnicy zakończonej torami wielkości osiedla w Pcimiu Dolnym, czy chociażby wykwintny dom, którego konstrukcja przypomina raczej jebany Labirynt Minotaura. Oprawa audiowizualna to jakiś żart. Grafika przypomina zebrane mopem resztki wydzielin po grubo zakrapianej imprezie. Tekstury przywodzą na myśl czasy średniowiecza, modele chuderlaków wyglądają jak krewni Pinokia z grymasem emosa, a te giwer wcale nie są lepsze, animacje, których zresztą ze świecą szukać, wprawiłyby największe dęby w rozpacz, a efekty specjalne w ty wybuch po rzuceniu granatem, to chałtura która nie może konkurować nawet z tymi trzecią częścią duke nukema. Rozumiem, że to gra budżetowa, studio było dopiero świeżo upieczone, ale na chuj miłosierny, ta gra z 2004 roku odpada w przedbiegach z drugim Turokiem wydanego pięć lat wcześniej. Również strona dźwiękowa to pokaz najzwyklejszej fuszerki. Dźwięki broni przypominają bardziej prażenie pop cornu, odpowiednio przyspieszony odgłos rozłupywania orzechów, lub nawet zszywacza biurowego. Wybuchy swoją mocą przypominają pierdnięcie komara, kroki naszego protagonisty brodzenie w błocie, a odgłosy pośmiertne naszych adwersarzy przypominają raczej te podczas mdłości czy innego zwracania. Nie zabrakło też, GALAKTYCZNIE, złej gry aktorskiej, tym razem w postaci bolszewika, który zapewne po wypiciu paru głębszych ciężarówek wypełnionych wódką i późniejszym trąceniu swojej łepetyny łopatą, zapragnął trochę pobełkotać językiem Szekspira. Jedynie muzyka, choć nadal odrobinę mdła i zbyt pompatyczna, stara się chociaż zachować resztki klimatu walk drugo wojennych. A skoro już o chujni mowa, czas napomknąć trochę o kwestii technicznej tego programu, czyli stabilności. Począwszy od klawisza ef osiem, który natychmiastowo zawiesza produkt, a skończywszy na zablokowaniu w podłożu po losowym wczytaniu zapisu, gra Beyond Normandy na każdy kroku pokazuje z jakiej gównianej gliny jest ulepiona. Mamy więc niezbyt rozgarnięte czołgi, które to zazwyczaj kierują się do nas tyłem z lufą wywieszoną w odwrotnym kierunku, samą brykę z piątego poziomu, która swoją motoryką przypomina kartonowe pudło obtarte po brzegi smalcem, czy chociażby bohatera, którego rozstaw nóg pozwala mu zapierdalać kilkukrotnie szybciej bokiem niż normalnie. Prawdziwym widowiskiem jest również kolejna edycja tańca z nazistami. Tym razem mamy w efekcie szmacianej lalki do czynienia z upośledzonymi balonami, które nie wiedzą czy mają odbijać się od ziemi, czy może wznosić się do gwiazd. Warto też zwrócić uwagę na niesamowity obraz podczas śmierci naszego gieroja. Bowiem zamiast efektownego ruchu kamerą, zamalowania ekranu na czerwono czy nawet wykrzywienia kamery w nieboskłon, otrzymujemy coś iście nowatorskiego. Gdy licznik zdrowia zatrzyma się na zerze, nie padamy. Zamiast tego otrzymujemy napis, że umarliśmy, który po kilku sekundach wyrzuca nas do głównego meni. Pyta więc godzi się samo. Ktoż to kurwa wytworzył na miłość boską? Podsumowując, poza Normandią cesja Berlina, to jedna z największych porażek jeśli chodzi o pierwszoosobowe wojenne strzelanki. Fabuła swoją nijakością rozplątuje neurony, strzelanie jest kompletnie nietrafione, bronie bynajmniej nie przypominają swoich rzeczywistych odpowiedników, inteligencja przeciwników to dno dna, oprawa to obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, a projekty poziomów świecą pustkami. Jedynie muzyka i sama różnorodność scen ratuje sytuację, ale na dłuższą metę i tak pomaga to grze tyle, co rzucenie lawendy na stertę końskiego łajna, by tylko minimalnie odrzucić zapach ekskrementów. Zresztą, dojście do mety tego tytułu nie zajmie nam zbyt długo, gdyż przy dobrych wiatrach listę płac zobaczymy, po czterdziestu minutach od rozpoczęcia rozgrywki. I racja, może to nie jest najgorszy fps oparty na drugiej wojnie światowej, wszak grałem w airborne hero, ale naprawdę niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Wolałbym wpierdolić potłuczone szkło z lawą, doprawione jeszcze drutem kolczastym i sokiem z cytryny, niż grać w ten produkt belzebuba. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że ludzie od sprołinga nie strzelili już tak wielkiej gafy w swoim dorobku, a na kontynuację Beyond Normandy jeszcze nikt nie wpadł. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8)